1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle saddles and, more particularly, to a tilting angle-adjustable bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The saddle of a bicycle has a great concern with the comfort riding of the bicycle. Improving the softness and shock absorbing power of a bicycle saddle relatively improves the comfort of the riding of the bicycle. The relative relationship between the saddle and the whole body of the bicycle (for example, the height of the saddle, the distance between the saddle and the handlebars) may be adjusted subject to the body size or riding posture of the rider. An ideal bicycle saddle has proper softness and good shock absorbing power, and can be conveniently adjusted to fit the rider""s riding posture. Most bicycles enable the rider to adjust the elevation of the saddle (some bicycles enable the user to adjust the position of the saddle between a front limit position and a rear limit position). However, few commercially available bicycles allow the rider to adjust the tilting angle of the saddle. Due to this limitation, the rider of a conventional bicycle cannot adjust the saddle to the most comfortable position.
There are limited models of bicycles that allow the rider to adjust the tilting angle of the saddle. However, conventional tilting angle-adjustable saddles are commonly complicated and comprised of a big number of parts. A tilting angle-adjustable saddle is known comprising two clamping blocks respectively pivoted to the top end of the seat post of a bicycle at two sides by a respective pivot, which seat post having two smoothly arched slots around the pivots at the clamping blocks, to form a T-shaped groove between the clamping blocks, a saddle body having a T-block coupled to the T-shaped groove, and two screw bolts respectively mounted the clamping blocks and the smoothly arched slots. When the screw bolts fastened tight, the clamping blocks are affixed to the saddle body. When loosened the screw bolts, the user can than move the saddle body forwards or backwards relative to the clamping blocks and turned the clamping blocks about the respective pivot to the desired angle. When adjusted, the screw bolts are fastened tight again to lock the saddle body.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a bicycle saddle, which enables the user to adjust its tilting angle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tilting angle-adjustable bicycle saddle, which has a simple structure that is comprised of a less number of parts.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the tilting angle-adjustable bicycle saddle comprises a mounting frame adapted to be affixed to a seat post of a bicycle having a holder base provided with two opposite sidewalls and an arched bottom wall curved downwards and connected between the sidewalls, an inner shell having a chamber for pivotally accommodating the holder base of the mounting frame therein, and two screw bolts. The chamber of the inner shell has two opposite sidewalls pivotally respectively connected to the two sidewalls of the holder base of the mounting frame for enabling the inner shell to be turned relative to the mounting frame within a predetermined angle, an arched bottom wall connected between the sidewalls of the inner shell and curved downwards and substantially fitting over the arched bottom wall of the holder base of the mounting frame, a center opening in a center of the arched bottom wall of the inner shell, and two through holes in the arched bottom wall of the inner shell near two distal ends of the arched bottom wall of the inner shell. And, the two screw bolts are respectively inserted through the through holes of the inner shell from outside of the inner shell toward inside of the inner shell and respectively screwed up with the holder base of the mounting frame to lock the inner shell in position.